1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new jet burner construction and to a new heating apparatus utilizing such a jet burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a jet burner construction and such a heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a jet burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having an inlet means leading to the chamber means for directing fuel from a fuel source therein and an outlet means leading from the chamber means and defining an outlet opening means through which fuel is adapted to issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the burner body means, the outlet opening means having a central opening part and a plurality of spaced apart opening portions interconnected thereto and radiating outwardly therefrom whereby flows of fuel respectively issuing out of the portions and the central part of the outlet opening means merge together in a turbulent manner externally of the outlet opening means, the burner construction comprising flame retainer means carried by the burner body means and having outer edge means extending beyond the outlet opening means of the body means to prevent flows of induced air from being created between the flows of fuel issuing from the radiating portions of the outlet opening means, the burner body means being formed of two generally similar body sections secured together in superimposed relation and each having generally one-half of the outlet opening means and one-half of the flame retainer means thereon. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,609 to Riehl.